Crushingly Close
by KyoKohitsuji
Summary: Dean Winchester and his falling Angel let loose in a club, god forsake the consequences.


Crushingly Close

A Fan Fiction by KyoKohitsuji

Beta'd by HeavenlyBodies

Rating: Explicit

Pairing: Dean/Casitel

Warnings: Male/Male slash content. Explicit sexual details. Basically PWP. Good ol' porn. Song!fic

Summary: Dean Winchester and his falling Angel let loose in a club, god forsake the consequences.

A.N: This is written to the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Oh yes, I went there… several times ;)

You let me violate you.

You let me desecrate you.

The dark melodies of sublime music seemed alive as it purred through the speakers, breathing through the very pores of each writhing body crushed together in the dim incandescence of the club. The deep throbbing base hit every spot. There in the centre of the crowded dance floor Dean Winchester's hips grinded torturously into Castiel's as their bodies swayed hypnotically, addicts to the music that flowed through their veins and drew them together. Crushed against one another by the sweat drenched bodies around them, all slaves to the music that echoed through their souls.

You let me penetrate you.

You let me complicate you.

Searching, slender fingers traced the lines of Dean's chest, reaching ever upward till they slipped along his collarbone before sinking into his flesh possessively. Dean's lips fell apart as he bared his teeth and hissed, violently jerking to the music ringing in his ears and the pain biting into his skin.

The evil glint in the hunter's eye disappeared as he lowered his head to his lover's neck. The tip of his fiery tongue burned long elegant lines up and down Castiel's neck. Teeth biting down with a growl and soft, wet kisses moments later in their place. He continued licking, biting, and sucking his way across the plains of his partner's neck as they swayed seductively in unison to the constant beat of the music pumping through them.

Castiel's careless hands slid down Dean's strong back till they found his firm, tight ass and they groped him unforgivingly just as Dean bit down on the sensitive spot below Castiel's ear.

Help me, I broke apart my insides.

Help me, I've got no soul to sell.

Castiel pouted his full lips as his ravenous lover withdrew from his actions. He ground his hips teasingly into Dean's with every lustful move of his sinful body, mimicking the melody. Suddenly their eyes met with such intense passion held between them that to an onlooker it would seem confusing as to whether they wanted to rip each other's clothes off or simply rip each other apart. Violent shades of jade clashing with oceanic blue and a golden fire burning between the two.

Help me, the only thing that works for me,

Help me, get away from myself.

Castiel's lips quirked up into a smirk of pure wickedness looking at Dean; he knew how much he wanted him, ached for him and he was going to have him, too.

Dean suddenly grabbed his lover's hips harshly, spinning his whole body round and in one swift movement pulling him tightly against his body. He ground his ass into him to let his angel feel just how much he wanted him, how much he affected him. They still swayed and moved to the electric rhythm in the club so full and overflowing with vibrating bodies and yet they were the only ones there.

Castiel mewled wantonly as he felt Dean hard and pressing against him. He rolled his body back into his lover. The sinful angel fell. He fell against Dean's rock hard body and ground his ass back as hard as his slender hips allowed.

It was Dean's turn to moan as Castiel's lithe hand pulled him by the neck till Dean's lament was lost into his partner's neck. He nipped at the angel's ear and upped their dangerous game once more, singing along to the music in a growling whisper.

I want to fuck you like an animal.

I want to feel you from the inside.

I want to fuck you like an animal.

My whole existence is flawed,

You get me closer to god.

Castiel moaned vociferously as he couldn't take anymore. He accepted defeat in their lustful games, grabbing Dean's hand, feeling the sweat warm on his palm, and pulling him forcefully through the sea of aching, dancing bodies. He didn't stop till they were outside the club. The cold, frigid air assaulted their searing bodies burning with lust.

Dean grabbed Castiel and pushed him vigorously up against the wall, crashing their waiting lips together in a fiery passion of wrestling tongues and clashing teeth. The kiss was violent in its very nature, a show of ownership and dominance.

The Impala was parked out back, behind the club; they quickly made their way, neither one willing to give up the other's touch, so with some difficulty and a lot of stumbling the couple finally made it to their car.

Dean trapped Castiel up against the side of the car and continued his assault against his lover, attacking the strong column of his neck with kisses. while the extremely distracted angel rooted around in his pocket for the car keys. Dean growled low in his throat. "No. I want you now. I'm not waiting, right here. Right. Now."

Cas had a mixture of fear and excitement dancing in his wide eyes. He became almost frantic, tearing at the clothes on his lover's body. Dean snickered and helped him out, removing what was left of his shirt. He ground his erection into the angel's sharp hip causing Castiel to cry out for him needily. The music from the club was still almost overpowering even outside ringing clear in their ears.

Help me tear down my reason.

Help me, it's your sex I can smell.

Help me, you make me perfect,

Help me become somebody else.

Dean kissed and nipped a long, teasing trail down Castiel's chest, while his busy hands took care of his squirming lover's jeans, pulling them down his trembling legs.

Castiel mewled and laced his fingers through Dean's short, tufted hair, pulling at it ,desperately wanting more.

Dean smirked up through hooded eyes knowing exactly what he wanted. He made short work of the last layer of cotton between him and his lover then firmly curled his fingers around his angel's aching cock. The grin on his face was wicked as he slowly, languidly licked from base to tip of Castiel's engorged member, shivering at the familiar taste of his lover. He curled his talented tongue around him before swallowing him whole causing Castiel to cry out and his knees to almost buckle. His hips stuttered and bucked uncontrollably. Dean wrapped his hands around his slender hips controlling a much more stable rhythm.

The hunter moaned around his lover as Castiel fucked his mouth, swallowing him down to the back of his throat, humming in appreciation at the begging whimpers that came from Castiel's lips. He used his hand to tease and squeeze his taught sac, slick with saliva, while the fingertips of his other hand slid further back still and began to open up his lover.

Dean suddenly pulled back earning some very disappointed whimpers and the saddest puppy dog eyes from his lover that he'd ever seen. He grinned cruelly, wiping off his mouth crudely on the back of his hand and slowly undressing himself from the waist down in front of Castiel's ravenous dark, lustful eyes. He stole another kiss from his angel's swollen lips, passion vibrating through them as their tongues chased after each other, begging for more. This time when Dean pulled back he didn't give Castiel time to plead with those fathomless baby blues of his. He roughly turned him in his arms and bent him over the hood of their car; there in the apparent darkness of an alleyway behind a club he began peppering Castiel's neck and shoulders with kisses, whispering broken words of love and want. Dean kissed and lazily licked a path down the planes of his lovers back, his tongue rolling over each notch of his spine till he reached his tailbone and decided with wickedness in his heart to bite down and suck a mark of ownership onto his lover's body in this most intimate of places.

Castiel screamed out, his nails digging into the hood of the car, making a shrill screeching as high pitched as the whine emitted from his lips.

Dean only chuckled at his torturous acts and used his teeth to nip playfully at his ass cheeks, loving the flinch of his flesh each time he bit down. By the time that sinful tongue laved at him and penetrated him, working him insane with need, Castiel could take no more and screamed out for his lover. Dean finally stilled his assault and slowly slicked his way back up his angel's body. He whispered harshly into his ear. "Tell me. Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what you need from me." As he spoke his fingertips teased his opening, stretching him to the brink then taking it all away again.

Castiel almost had tears in his eyes from the need he felt as he spoke. "I need YOU Dean. I want you. I want you to fuck me… Hard and fast. I want you to make me yours."

His words drove Dean crazy. The hunter took his straining, leaking cock in hand and pushed past that tight ring of muscle, he waited only seconds before he thrust entirely into his lover.

Castiel screamed at the sweet burn of his lover filling him so completely.

I want to fuck you like an animal.

I want to feel you from the inside.

I want to fuck you like an animal.

My whole existence is flawed,

You get me closer to god.

Dean gyrated his strong hips and soon was thrusting with wanton abandon, wildly consumed by the feeling of Castiel so tightly around him. Broken obscenities shouted into the cold night air as the heat rose in the two men, rutting like wild animals. Dean felt the telltale tightening of his lover around his cock. He pounded punishingly into his lover and heard him screaming his name as he came, hot and fast. That was enough to push Dean himself over the edge seconds later. He thought he saw sparks fly behind his eyes as he bit down into Castiel's neck coming hard, filling his angel, marking him as his own.

He collapsed onto his lover's back, peppering him with kisses as their ragged breath tried to return to normal. "I love you Cas. I fucking love you so much."

The angel hummed and purred as he stretched his aching, abused body under his hunter. "I love you, too, Dean. That was… mind numbing… but I think if we don't get out of here soon we might regret it." His head nodded to the few people peeking round the corner of the wall, someone saying 'it sounds like someone's being killed back there.' The still breathy couple hurriedly grabbed what was left of their clothes and fell into the car exhausted. One last hurried kiss and look of love before they put the Impala into gear and raced from the scene of their indecency. Laughing the entire way.


End file.
